


The World Spins Madly On

by Angy98



Series: Till Death Do Us Reunite [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: I felt like there was still something left to say from the previous fict ("One Last Time"), so I decided to give it an additional part. Hope you enjoyed this last part of the story arc!
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Till Death Do Us Reunite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	The World Spins Madly On

At first, it was hard for Gabriel to drag himself out of the seemingly bottomless pit of his grief and helplessness.

He pictured the long road he had ahead of himself; making amends, breaking down the thick walls he'd built around his heart, starting over and figuring out a brand new direction for his life to follow... All of the things that had to be built again from the ground up...

He felt so small, unable to figure out what the first step to all of that was.

But he'd made a promise, and this time he had no intention to break it.

And so he had reached out to his son, finally confronting the boy with an heartfelt apology, giving him all of the answers to the questions he'd always avoided to speak of.

Adrien at first doubted his father's sincerity, but when he saw the man breaking down in tears in front of him, he understood that his apologies were genuine, and accepted them by giving him a tight comforting hug.

After the divorce, the judge assigned Adrien's custody to Emilie - leaving the boy in the hands of Paris' ex-supervillain wasn't even a choice in the first place - but even if they now lived in different houses, Adrien was always there for his father, to give him a comforting word or a piece of advice whenever he could.

Ladybug, the only person parisians looked up to and trusted, chose to spare Mr. Agreste, offering him another chance to redeem himself, and put in a good word for him to the city's population.

Later, Gabriel and Marinette gradually formed a beautiful strong partnership, and the man was more than happy to serve as Marinette's mentor and to watch her grow as a fashion designer. The girl had a strong fashion sense, and a fresh, innovative mind that, as early as at age twenty, were already allowing her to take the world's most renowned runways by storm.

But Gabriel was even more proud of her for her wit, her ability to adapt to the unexpected, and for her good heart.

He finally started to feel like he was able to stand and walk on his own, and it was only fair for him to finally offer to her and to his son same help and support he had received from them.

Marinette and Adrien's children inherited all of the best qualities from both of their parents, and all three could never wait to spend some time at their grandpa's house. And their grandpa couldn never wait to have them there.

A few years after the divorce, another woman came into his life. Her name was Lorraine, and she was one of Emilie's co-stars in a recent tv show the woman was filming.

Lorraine and Gabriel met on the set, after Gabriel was asked to design the dresses for a gala scene in the show's season finale, and seemed to get along right from the start. After a first dinner together in an expensive, classy restaurant, the woman made clear she wanted more, but Gabriel turned her down saying that his heart belonged to another person.

Nathalie remained his one true compass throughout all of his days. Gabriel always kept her at the center of his heart, and every time he didn't know what to do, he tried to think back to her advice.

 _'_ _I_ _'ll always be by your side,_ _I_ _promise'_ , she told him that night when he last met her, and just like she'd always done when she was alive, she kept her word.

Much like that night, she kept speaking to him through his memories; Gabriel just had to find a different way to listen to her words. Eventually, as years went by, he started keeping a picture of her in his wallet, bringing it wherever he went. Time wasn't kind on his memory, but he wasn't going to let it win.

\- - - - -

Thirty seven years from the start of his new life, Gabriel finds himself standing in front of a gate.

He looks down at his hands, at first unable to understand what had just happened. He takes a look around, to study his surroundings. It was all drastically different from what he'd imagined that place to look like.

And then, as his eyes wanders, his gaze meets _hers_.

She's smiling to him.

Thirty seven years have gone by but, Lord, he never forgot the beauty of that smile.

He runs to hug her with so much strenght that he nearly makes her fall backwards. The two of them hold eachother close for what feels like forever - but for them never enough - clinging to each other as if their existence depended on it.

When they eventually move apart to look into each other's eyes, Nathalie cups his face in her hands caressing him softly, indescribably happy to finally be able to feel him again under her touch. A grin breaks on Gabriel's lips, wider and wider until he can no longer fight the urge to pull her close once again.

Their kiss, the first one they've ever shared, holds in itself all of their longing, their need for eachother, and the burning flame of love they feel in their core.

They pull apart. Gabriel still wouldn't want to let go of her, almost as if he's afraid that, if he does, she will disappear like last time. But she reassures him that there is nothing to fear, now; they're both there, together, and this time they won't have to part anymore.

He offers her his arm, and she gladly takes it with a smile.

Together, they walk through the gate towards a whole eternity of peace, and grace, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there was still something left to say from the previous fict ("One Last Time"), so I decided to give it an additional part. Hope you enjoyed this last part of the story arc!


End file.
